Quotes
by belle362
Summary: Just my favorite quotes from several different movies, books, just other quotes. Not really a fanfition but I LOVE quotes. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: None of these are mine, just like in my bio, but these are some quotes that I love. Some are out of context, so they won't make as much sence but I love them.**

It always shocked me when i realized that i wasn't the only person in the world who thought such strange and awful things.

In my memory, it doesn't end. We just stay there, looking at each other, forever.

Be strong, it may be stormy now, but it cant rain forever.

Thats the thing about pain, it demand to be felt.

I go to seek a great perhaps

The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart.

Just remember that sometimes, the way you think about a person isn't the way they actually are.

Maybe our favorite quotations say more about us then about the stories and people we are quoting.

Everyone can do a flip, it's just a matter of where they land.

You are going to live a good and long life filled with great and terrible moments that you can't even imagine.

Sometimes, you read a book and it fills you with this weird evangelical zeal, and you become convinced that the shattered world will never be put back together unless and until all living humans read the book.

What is the point of being alive if you don't at least try to do something remarkable?

And in the end we were all just humans, drunk on the idea that love, only love, could heal our brokenness.

Unhappiness is caused by refusing to let go of the things that hurt you.

I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly and then all at once.

You can love someone so much … but you can never love people as much as you miss them.

How strange and lovely it is to be anything at all.

The things you take for granted, someone else is praying for.

Do not pray for an easy life, pray for the strength to endure a difficult one.

Not everything that is faced can be changed, but nothing can be changed until it is faced.

Don't worry about those who talk behind you back, there behind you for a reason.

People with the greatest advice usually have the most problems.

The most painful goodbyes are the ones never said and never explained.

Remembering that you are going to die is the best way I know to avoid the trap of thinking you have something to lose. You are already naked. There is no reason not to follow your heart.

Life is like a camera… Focus on what's important, capture the good times, develop from the negatives, and if things don't work out, take another shot.

You can spend minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even months over-analyzing a situation; trying to put the pieces together; justifying what could've, would've happened… or you can just leave the pieces on the floor and move on.

Smile and let everyone know that today you're a lot stronger than you were yesterday.

There are two ways to get enough. One is to continue to accumulate more and more. The other is to desire less.

Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever.

When life is sweet, say thank you a celebrate. When life is bitter, say thank you and grow.

Be who you are, not who the world wants you to be.

Sometimes i pretend to be normal but it gets boring, so i go back to being me.

Actions prove why words mean nothing.

Right now you might not feel the best you've ever felt, you might feel that things will never get better. But don't give up. Tomorrow you might see something wonderful. The thing you have been worrying about may be resolved. You might have a good day tomorrow, you may smile. In a few years time the things that are making you feel like this will be forgotten about.

Travel. As much as you can. As far as you can. As long as you can. Life's not meant to be lived in one place.

If traveling was free, you would never see me again.

Nothing is impossible. The word itself says i'm possible.

The measure of who we are is what we do with what we have.

Try to be a rainbow in someone else's cloud.

You can't change the direction of the wind, but you can adjust the sails to always reach your destination.

Believe you can, and you halfway there.

Nothing worth having comes easily.

You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall is in love with me.

That's what the voices in your head are for, to get you through the silent part.

Some things are precious because they don't last long.

Francois Rabelais. He was a poet. And his last words were ¨I go to seek a Great Perhaps.¨ Thats why i'm going. So i dont have to wait until i die to start seeking a great perhaps.

Maybe there's something you're afraid to say , or someone you're afraid to love, or somewhere you're afraid to go. It's gonna hurt. It's gonna hurt because it matters.

Thomas Edison's last words were ¨It's beautiful over there.¨ I don't know where there is, but i believe it's somewhere, and i hope it's beautiful.

¨Look at life through my eyes¨ and i did, but i couldn't see anything because I was surrounded by darkness.

If you don't imagine, nothing ever happens at all.

You spend you whole life stuck in the labyrinth about how you'll escape it one day, and how awesome it will be, and imagining that future keeps you going, but you never do it. You just use the future to escape the present.

You say you're not special because the world doesn't know about you, but that's an insult to me. I know about you.

The town was paper but the memories were not.

i do not say 'good-bye'. I belive that's one of the bullshittiest words ever invented. it's not like you're given the choice to say 'bad-bye' or 'awful-bye' or 'couldn't-care-less-about-you-bye' every time you leave, it's supposed to be a good one. well, i don't believe in that. i believe against that.

You can't just make me different and then leave.

What a treacherous thing to believe that a person is more than a person.

I'm not saying that everything is survivable, just that everything except the last thing is.

Nothing ever happens like you imagine it will.

So, this is my life. And i want you to know that i am both happy and sad and i'm still trying to figure out how that could be.

People will say it's sad that she leaves a lesser scar, that fewer remember her, that she was loved deeply but not widely. But it's not sad. It's triumphant. It's heroic. Isn't that the real heroism? Like the doctors say: First, do no harm.

If people could see me the way i see myself - if they could live in my memories, would anyone love me?

You don't remember what happened. What you remember becomes what happened.

I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up.

The fault is not in our stars, but in ourselves.

I take quite a lot of pride in not knowing what's cool

We need never be hopeless, because we can never be irreparably broken.

The only way out of the labyrinth of suffering is to forgive.

It's not the bad things that happen that decide who we are, it's how we react to them.

As we express our gratitude, we must never forget that the highest appreciation is not to utter words, but to live by them.

Today I choose life. Every morning when I wake up I can choose joy, happiness, negativity, pain... To feel the freedom that comes from being able to continue to make mistakes and choices - today I choose to feel life, not to deny my humanity but embrace it.

It is in our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light.

Change your thoughts and you change you.

**You guys can review you favorite quotes and I will add them!**


End file.
